kakuzu and hidan fluff
by Jade07Fun
Summary: ... just a fluffy fic i cant spell and my grammer sucks if you cant stand things writen with bad grammer and spelling dont read ! because of some idiot i no longer alow people to review who are not sighned in sorry if this courses any problems


* -------------------------KAKUZU POV -------------------------- *

"Kakuzu where the fuck are we going?" Grate the idiot didn't listen again!! Every time we have to go see Pein I have to repeat everything to him cause he blanks out staring into space I'm sick of it. This time I'm not reaping.

"Kakuzu answer me where are we going"?

"on a mission" I replied witch was true Pein was sending us on another mission to find out about this small village in the middle of no where from the glare Hidan was giving me he didn't like the answer he got.

"I know that asshole I want to know what we have to fucking do" I rolled my eyes his voice is staring to get winy we only left the base 5 minutes ago and he's already pissing me off.

"Then you should have listen to Pein when he told you" my voice was starting to sound snappy but who can blame me I know even if I told Hidan where we was going he would bitch and wine about that I swear the idiots only happy when he's pissing me off.

"What are you my fucking mother why should I listen to that sun of a bitch" I just shake my head and walk faster hopefully Hidan will stay behind me I mean he's the only person who will tell Pein to his face he hates him but that's our leader for crying out loud he's meant to respect him but then again Hidan doesn't respect anyone but himself and that stupid god he worships.

"kakuzuuuu" there he goes again wining what over now I didn't even say anything.

"kakuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" I wish I would have never killed my last partner at least he didn't wine as much as Hidan.

"kakuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" I glare behind me at Hidan who looks very pissed I'm not talking but he should be used to it by now. He seemed to have stopped speaking but I can tell that he's thinking about something properly a way to piss me off. I stop looking at him and look where I'm going when I go to look where he is he's right next to me… wait he's done this before he so better not cause it's the one thing that…

"KUZU FUCKING ANSWER ME!!!!!" Hidan yells into my ears. I growl, stop, grip him pick him off the ground with his neck and the basted still smirking

"Hidan shut up for god sake my name is not kuzu its Kakuzu KA-KU-ZU why can you not get that into your little head" he began to smirk and chuckle that it he dose enjoy winding me up. "What's so funny"?

"Now I have your fucking attention put me down and tell me where we are going" I growl and drop the ass on the floor turn and begin walking again I can literally fell the daggers he's glaring into my back. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 21

"Kakuzu can we stop my feet hurt" got this idiot will never change we have only been walking for 30 minutes and he feet hurt even though I no that's a lie every time we go on a mission after half a hour we normally get to a town where he can eat but if I can I try to dodge stopping as I'm the one who always has to pay cause Hidan spends his money on crap.

"Kakuzu look there's a fucking town I can see it can we stop"

"Hidan I we don't have time"

"Come on please"

"No"

"I said fucking please"

"No"

"Kakuzu look at me"

"No"

"Kakuzu are you listening to me for fuck sake my feet hurt I'm hungry"

"Hidan no" I say sternly I think he's given up cause he stays quiet for awhile but anyone who knew Hidan knew he never just gives up. He just keeps going on and on and….. Someone grabbed my wrist and spun me round what the hell it was Hidan but he never… he looks up at me with his pinkie eyes and the sun brightens them he looks like he's a puppy pleading for food.

"Kuzu please" just looking at Hidan like this makes me… oh god now I do need to stop and sit down I think the suns getting to me.

"Fine" I shake my head pull my hand from Hidan's grip and turn round walking faster to the small town I knew he was smirking but there was no one who could get me to turn round. I cant believe I just fell for that but when he looked all pleading I couldn't say so what's wrong with me I can always say no"

After I had to waste 20 minuets at the small town me and Hidan where finally walking there was no talking just silence I mean I cant complain its nice but for some reason I can tell something is bugging Hidan… what the hell why do I care is he's got a problem. 10 more minuets of walking and Hidan finally says something.

"Kakuzu" grate what dose he want now.

"What?" I said turning to face him. He looks shocked for some reason.

"Hmm never mind" this time it is him who walks in front I'm confused if I talk to him he didn't wanna talk if I don't he yells how the hell do I win. It was then I realised why he looked shocked cause I was pretty shocked myself I actually answered him the first time he said my name it didn't sound mean and I actually faced him. God what's wrong with me. I cant stop thinking about how cute Hidan looked when he was… wait did I just use cute and Hidan in the same sentence there has to be some law against that I mean my partners not cute yeah he has silver hair that always stays perfect his eyes are oddly pinkish witch some people find cute his voice isn't that manly he has a lot of mussel and oh my god what am I saying Hidan is a annoying loudmouthed asshole with not respect for anyone… except him and Jashin and I hate hate hate his guts…. So why don't I believe that dam asshole why did he have to look all sweet.

"Hey kuzu" I snap out my trace hay where did the sun go. "We've been walking all day can we get a inn or something? The towns only over this hill" wait did he just not swear… he dose sound tired…. But I don't care inns are expensive..

"Kakuzu?"

"Hmm"

"Can we"

"No" there I managed to say it.

"Kakuzu please" he started staring at me with those eyes.

"Fine a cheap one and I pick"

"Fuck yes" least he seemed back to normal. As I found the cheapest in witch was easy all the others was full me and Hidan walked in.

"Can we have a room please" the women behind the desk blushed.

"Hay miss fucktard give a room with TWO beds we ant gay" Hidan sneered I couldn't help but to smirk under my mask even though when we first was partnered up Hidan admitted he was bi but never to anyone else except deidara of course.

"Erm… sorry we only have one room left and that's got a double bed in sorry for the inconvenience we can deduct the price as it's not what you asked for"

"Done" I said before Hidan could speak getting money knocked off was a good idea to me. Hidan just glared at me he's such a baby we have shred a bed before because it is cheaper so what's his problem now?

* ---------------------------HIDAN POV -------------------------- *

He's suck a cheap fucking basted that's what he is I don't want to shear a fucking bed I no they have spare ones just to get the price knocked off asshole. I mean I know we have shared in the past but now is different. I mean I think … I don't know Therese this feeling that pissing me off we have the quietist fucking walk here cause I didn't no what to say I don't know what came over me when I looked at Kakuzu but ever since then I cant help it I think I'm starting to like him gah I need a shower.

"Hay Kakuzu I'm going in the shower" he just rolls his eyes and sits on the bed the rooms not that bad it's still cheap and tacky but we have been in worse. As I turned the shower on everyone could hear me shout " FUCKING COLD!!!" the water was more like ice.

"Hidan if you turned the right tap on it would be warm" I could hear him say. Dose he think I'm a idiot I turned the right…. Never mind "Fuck off!" I yelled least the shower was warm now.

* -------------------------KAKUZU POV -------------------------- *

Sometimes he is such an idiot turning the wrong tap on the only reason I said that was cause he had done it before he's a moron. I took a deep sigh this strange feeling I have towards Hidan yes I'm admitting I feel … something that's not hate towards Hidan but… he could never return the feeling so why should I bother he only cares for himself and Jashin. But this feeling not go away no matter how many times I say that. The last time I felt this way the only way I got rid of the feeling was I killed them but with Hidan I kind of cant do that. God he doesn't have to do anything to piss me off he's not in the same room and he's he's he's… only in a towel. Hidan has stepped out the shower walked threw the door before I noticed him. He was now stud there dripping wet with o small towel around his waist. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks thank god for my mask

"Hey Kakuzu did u err… bring any other clothes I mean mine are kind of wet" Hidan made this worried smile was he afraid I'd have a go at him my mind wasn't thinking straight dam no I didn't.

"Kakuzu before I freeze"

"no you moron coursed I didn't" he just gleared at me I rolled my eyes

"where my dam cloak its all I got spare" I took of my cloak and threw it at him he just rolled his eyes and put it on.

"Hey Kakuzu what's fucking up with you"

"Nothing" I sat on the bed.

"Something is you didn't yell at me for fuck sake your not been yourself all day"

"neither have you"

"Er.." ha I got him there. "Well I been thinking"

"About" I swear I saw Hidan blush slightly.

"Err… nothing" wait if he was blushing then he ahhh never mind it's not true.

"What Hidan!"

"Its nothing"

"Hidan" I said sternly ok as hot as he was he was still pissing me off.

"It's nothing!!" he yelled how dare he I'm trying to be nice and all he dose is piss me off.

"And you wonder why people ha..." I stopped he looks hurt witch was odd Hidan looked like he was about too busted into tears.

"WHY WHAT PEOPLE HATE ME!!" I opened my mouth to speak but didn't I decided to stay quiet.

* ---------------------------HIDAN POV -------------------------- *

He looked shocked I just yelled at him this is why I hate this wired feeling cause the people I get it for die or just hate me and it hurt like a bitch not a good sort of hurt either the bad my heart is breaking hurt. And I hate fucking crying so I'm trying to hold it back but he's just staring at me.

"KAKUZU WHAT!! SAY SOMETHING DAM IT!!" the tears started to leek down my face.

"Hidan what's wrong" oh now hes calm acting like he cares just like the others did. I finely give up I drop to the floor and just sat there my head in my hands tears falling fucking hell I cant stop them. I felt Kakuzu's hand on my shoulder. So I looked up.

"Fuck off you hate me!!" I shouted to him he sat infront of me.

"Hidan what's wrong with you I've never seen you like this"

"Ok you wonna no every time I get this wired fucking feeling the person I get it for die or hates me AND YOU FUCKING HATE ME SO ITS POINTLESS FUCK OFF KAKUZU GO TO SLEEP I'LL BE FINE IN THE MORNING!!" I'm screaming at him now but what he did next shocked me he pressed his lips to mine I was to shocked to respond and he was pulled away quickly.

"Hidan don't you ever say I hate you cause I don't"

"But… you" I was sniffing now he wiped away my tears and kissed me again this time I responded. He slowly licked my bottom lip so I opened my mouth he fought a little for dominance but he won in the end. When he broke about I smiled someone I liked likes me back this was way new.

"Kakuzu… did u mean it"

"Mean what"

"That you didn't hate me"

"Cause I meant it" I don't believe him I think he can tell cause he pulls me onto his lap and hugs me tight.

"Hidan I don't hate you I don't think I ever did" I smiled and he smiled his smile looked more like a smirk but oh well I kissed him again I could just lay here forever I closed my eyes and lowly began to sleep.

* -------------------------KAKUZU POV -------------------------- *

Hmm he's asleep Kakuzu smiled and stud picking Hidan up with him and gently placing him on the bed.

"Hidan I love you… and I hope I can tell you when your awake that's if… you still like me in the morning"

I smiled crawled into bed and gently pulled Hidan close he snuggled into me and then I fell asleep. We may fight still and we may say we hate each other but I no know I still love him there is only one thing that comes close to money and that is him I would lose every penny I have to save him. Tonight was one of the best nights in my life.


End file.
